


Suit Up

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Derek is an awkward turtle, Drabble, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, derek is grumpy cat, sharp dressed man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any hotter, but look at you, man</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://xmas-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[xmas_xchange](http://xmas-xchange.livejournal.com/)'s Sterek Christmas Card Exchange 2012 on lj.
> 
> I used [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f2facbc1db60d639a4895621570791cb/tumblr_nwne1ft08E1ue1ru8o8_400.jpg) photo as inspiration. This was my first time writing anything for Teen Wolf! :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Stiles was leaning up against the Camaro, his hands in the pockets of the ridiculous dress pants that Lydia had forced him into while he waited for Derek to come outside. He didn’t see why he needed to wear such a nice suit in the first place, not to mention the fancy black shoes and button-down shirt she had also pressed on him. The devil-woman had even styled his hair, which was an experience he never ever wanted to repeat, thank you very much. If seeing how happy she finally was with Jackson hadn’t already taken care of his crush, he’s pretty sure the hour-long salon party of torture would have done the job. His only consolation was that Derek was being subjected to Lydia’s craziness as well.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Derek appeared on the porch in his usual sneaky creeper way. Stiles turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat. Derek was somehow even more absurdly handsome than usual. The suit Lydia had put him in was expertly tailored; something that Stiles had never cared about before now. It accentuated all of his best assets, including his slim waist, broad shoulders, and, Stiles was sure, his fabulous ass. Stiles was so lost in his ogling that he didn’t realize Derek was talking until he was right in front of him.

“…looks like his brain has short-circuited. I knew this suit was a bad idea, Lydia.”

“Nonsense, it was a fantastic idea. You two will be the hit of the party. Your elevated hotness level has just rendered him speechless for once. Watch. Stiles!”

With a jolt Stiles brought his eyes up to Derek’s and instantly felt his face heat. Derek was staring intently at him, which never failed to accelerate Stiles’ heart rate for one reason or another. He glanced over to see Lydia smirking at them.

“Have fun, boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” With a wave and a laugh she hopped in her car and was gone. Stiles waited until he could no longer see her through the trees to turn back to Derek. Who had moved closer when Stiles wasn’t looking, the gorgeous bastard.

“Stiles,” Derek reached out and grabbed his arms, squeezing slightly. “Say something.”

Stiles swallowed and tried to organize his thoughts. As usual though, his mouth started to run without getting the all clear from his brain.

“I will never doubt Lydia again. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any hotter, but look at you, man. So unfair!”

Derek froze, eyes wide, and Stiles replayed what he had just said in his mind. He groaned. “Feel free to ignore me. I’m uncomfortable in this stupid suit and not thinking clearly, uh clearly. Um…”

“You look good.” Stiles almost didn’t catch the words that were grunted under Derek’s breath.

“So please don’t…wait. What?”

Derek huffed, but repeated more loudly, “I said you look good. In your suit.”

It took Stiles a few moments of gaping, mouth open and moving soundlessly, to respond. “Whoa, are you actually complimenting my looks? _Me_?”

Derek gave him the Hale patented death glare of doom and moved away with a shove. Stiles could hear him grumble as he walked to the driver’s side door, “you started it.”

With a grin Stiles got in the car and looked over at the very sour wolf next to him. For some reason he felt giddy in the face of Derek’s sudden grumpiness. “Cheer up, big guy. The party won’t be so bad. Tell you what, I’ll even stay with you so you can bask in my smokin’ hotness all you want, free of charge.”

With a low growl and a gruff, “shut up, Stiles,” Derek started the car and sped off through the woods. Stiles couldn’t keep in the delighted laughter that bubbled out of him as they drove. He’d really have to thank Lydia for the suits tomorrow.


End file.
